fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Pro Circuit
Please don't edit this page! It's T0M.V.12's project! If you have idea's about this page, please respond! Mario Kart: Pro Circuit is a new installment in the Mario Kart series. It has all the features the 7th part had, but also new features, like the custom track creator. In this mode players can make own tracks. The game will support StreetPass (exchange Custom Tracks), SpotPass (receiving new tracks and characters, competitions and other features, like Ghost Data's) and WiFi. There will be a Mario Kart Shop where you can buy things, such as exclusive characters, tracks and other features. The game is set to appear in 2012 and is made by T0M.V.12 more coming soon... Characters Brand new characters were added to the roster. Standard Characters #Mario #Luigi #Princess Peach #Yoshi #Bowser #Donkey Kong #Toad #Wario #Koopa Troopa #Waluigi #Princess Daisy #Shy Guy #Mii Unlockable Characters #Baby Mario #Baby Luigi #Toadette #Birdo #Red Lakitu #King Boo #Toadsworth #Hammer Bro. #Bowser Jr. #Kamek #Petey Piranha #Pianta #Dry Bones #Boo #Rosalina #Dry Bowser #Baby Peach #Baby Daisy #Kritter #Funky Kong #Metal Mario #Honey Queen #Donkey Kong Jr. #R.O.B. #Whomp #Prof. E Gadd #Koopa the Quick #Cosmic Clone #Mallow #Colonel Pluck Special Characters These are unlocked via StreetPass, SpotPass, or bought in the Mario Kart Shop #Lubba (StreetPass) #King K. Rool (StreetPass) #Noki (SpotPass) #Dixie Kong (Buy in Mario Kart Shop) #Mc Ballyhoo (SpotPass) #Boom Boom (Buy in Mario Kart Shop) #Big Bob-Omb (StreetPass) #Paratroopa (StreetPass) #Spike (Buy in Mario Kart Shop) #Monty Mole (SpotPass) #Larry Koopa (Buy in Mario Kart Shop) #Koopa Kid (StreetPass) #Pom Pom (SpotPass) #Wiggler (SpotPass) #Penguin (StreetPass) #Dino Piranha (Buy in Mario Kart Shop) #Baby Donkey Kong (SpotPass) #The Chimp (SpotPass) #Coach (StreetPass) #Hungry Luma (Buy in Mario Kart Shop) #Tiny Kong (StreetPass) #Goombario (SpotPass) #Geno (StreetPass) #Pauline (Buy in Mario Kart Shop) #Yoshella (SpotPass) #Dr. Mario (StreetPass) #Paper Mario (Buy in Mario Kart Shop) #Retro Mario (SpotPass) #Tom (Buy everything in the Mario Kart Shop) Other Characters These are Supporting Characters, and aren't playable or unlockable #Lakitu (Host) #Toads (Fans) #Yoshi's (Fans) #Pianta's (Fans) #Noki's (Fans) #Shy Guys (Fans) #Goomba's (Fans) #Koopa's (Fans) #Luma's (Fans) #Tom (Runs the Mario Kart Shop) #Mii Brigade (shopping in the Mario Kart Shop) Items # Banana #Triple Banana #Blooper #Red Shell #Triple Red Shell #Green Shell #Triple Green Shell #Bob-Omb #POW Block #Spiny Shell #Fire Flower #Coins #Bullet Bill #Star #Lightning Bolt #Mushroom #Triple Mushrooms #Golden Mushroom #Fake Item Box #Lucky 7 #Super Leaf #Mega Mushroom #Feather #Mini Mushroom NEW (Let opponents schrink) #Hammer NEW (Cause an explosion) #Ice Flower NEW (Let opponents freeze for a few seconds) #Boomerang NEW (Cause an explosion and returns to the player) #Boo Mushroom NEW (Same effect as the Boo Item from MKDS) Cups & Courses New cups are added to the roster. This is the final roster. The final roster includes all default and unlockable cups, SpotPass cups, and buyable cups. Buyable cups are extremely expensive and will only appear in the Mario Kart Shop after completing all default, unlockable, and SpotPass cups. The SpotPass Cups will be send to you after you completed the unlocked and unlockable cups. Images of all courses coming soon. Kart Customization 'Nitro Karts' *Standard Kart *Tanooki Tailer *Troopa Hopper *Thwomp Kart *S-Slider *Lowrider *Bubble Booster *Toy Car *Banana Truck *Shell'O Monster *Airman *Pixel Prince *Rainbow Rider 'Retro Karts' *Cheep Charger *Wild Wing *Turbo Blooper *Goo Goo Buggy *Red Fire *Koopa King *Barrel Train *Koopa Clown Car *Bloom Coach *Rambi Rider *Waluigi Racer *DK Jumbo *Brute *Bolt Buggy *Cloud 9 *Turbo Birdo *Bumble V *Arcade Kart *Parade Kart 'Wheels' *Standard *Mini *Monster *Star *Mushroom *Slim *Sponge *Gigantic *Golden *Electric *Balls *Shell *Boo *Egg 'Gliders' *Standard *Parafoil *Cloud *Space *Dragon Wing *Egg *Golden *Electric *Jungle *Racket *Mushroom *Shroob *Crab *Swooper Gallery Boo Kart 7 Fanmade.png|Boo in his Standard Kart MKPC Luigi Bumble V.png|Luigi with his Bumble V Kart MKPC Waluigi.png|Waluigi with his Kart MKPC Big Bob-Omb.png|Big Bob-Omb next to the Brute MKPC Birdo.png|Birdo next to the Turbo Birdo MKPC Wario.png|Wario next to his Brute Tom MK7kopie.png|Tom next to his Standard Kart MKPC Mario.png|Mario with his B Dasher MKPC Toad.png|Toad with his Arcade Kart MKPC Bowser Jr.png|Bowser Jr. next to the Koopa King MKPC Yoshi.png|Yoshi with the Bumble V MKPC DK.png|Donkey Kong with the DK Jumbo MKPC Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong next to the Bolt Buggy MKPC Goombario.png|Goombario next to his B Dasher MKPC Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy with his Standard Kart MKPC Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa with his Standard Kart MKPC Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha next to the Bolt Buggy MKPC Mc Ballyhoo.png|Mc Ballyhoo with the Parade Kart MKPC Lubba.png|Lubba with the Bumble V Kart MKPC Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario with his B Dasher MKPC Paper Mario.png|Paper Mario with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Bowser.png|Bowser next to his Koopa Clown Car Trivia *The Retro Kart 'Brute' is actually the 'Wario Car' from Mario Kart Double Dash!! *The game is often referred as MKPC, considering it's for your PC, but it's for Nintendo 3DS Category:Games Category:No Thunder Clouds Zone Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games